Última Chance
by Lya Tsuki
Summary: Songfic pós Hogwarts - RHr...música I'd do anything do Simple Plan!


Última Chance  
  
Another day is going by I'm thinking about you all the time But you're out there And I'm here waiting  
  
Rony estava em seu escritório no Ministério mas não conseguia pensar direito no seu trabalho. Fazia mais ou menos um ano que saíra de Hogwarts e não vira mais Hermione. Encostou-se na cadeira e respirou fundo. Ela tinha recebido uma promoção para trabalhar na Inteligência Americana e agora morava em Chicago. Ele ainda estava em Londres e as vezes se encontrava com Harry para lembrar dos velhos tempos. Sorriu ao olhar a foto em cima de sua mesa. O último dia em Hogwarts também fora o último dia que vira Hermione. E nunca conseguira falar o que realmente sentia por ela. Fechou os olhos e desejou que ela não estivesse tão longe.  
  
And I wrote this letter In my head 'Cuz so many thing were left unsaid But now you're gone And I can't think straight  
  
Enquanto voltava para seu apartamento escrevia mentalmente mais algumas linhas da carta que iria mandá-la. Se bem que não achava uma boa idéia falar tudo aquilo por carta. E além do mais ela estava trabalhando com trouxas, receber uma coruja não seria uma boa para o emprego dela. "Amassando" a carta mentalmente, entrou no apartamento e se atirou no sofá. Pegou algumas revistas trouxas que assinava e começou a folhear. Arregalou os olhos quando viu a foto de Hermione em uma das páginas. Ela estava mais bonita e sorridente do que nunca, na reportagem dizia que ela tinha recebido um prêmio por serviços prestados ao presidente. Ele continuou a ler a matéria e deparou-se com uma notícia encorajadora "Hermione Granger vai semana que vem à Londres, para uma entrevista coletiva".  
  
This could be the one last chance To make you understand  
  
Era a chance que ele precisava! No dia da entrevista, ele iria atrás dela e diria tudo o que sentia, desde o primeiro momento em que a viu até o que sentiu quando viu ela na revista. No outro dia, no Ministério, não podia estar mais alegre. Ficou sabendo que ela iria ao Ministério bruxo para rever alguns amigos mas que não ia ficar muito tempo. Não importava quanto tempo que ela iria ficar em Londres, o que importava era que ele iria vê-la uma outra vez, ter uma outra chance.  
  
I'd do anything Just to hold you in my arms To try to make you laugh Somehow I can't put you in the past I'd do anything Just to fall asleep with you Will you remember me? 'Cuz I know I won't forget you  
  
No dia em que ela iria chegar, Rony arrumou-se de modo que não houve uma mulher em todo o percurso de seu apartamento até o Ministério que não olhasse para ele. Estava em sua sala quando sua secretária o avisou que Hermione Granger estava a caminho do Ministério. Começou então a ficar trêmulo, como sempre ficava na presença dela. Iria encontrá-la depois de quase dois anos. E se ela não lembrasse dele? "Não importa" ele pensou. A Hermione da foto o abanou, enquanto bagunçava os cabelos de seu próprio "eu" na foto. Rony sorriu. "Isso foi um sinal".  
  
Together we broke all the rules Dreaming of dropping out of school And leave this place to never come back  
  
6° ano de Hogwarts, quatro anos atrás  
  
- Vamos até o pátio? Está uma noite linda!- disse Hermione puxando os dois amigos. - Eu tenho que falar com Snuffles, vão vocês dois...- Harry falou rabiscando algo em alguns pergaminhos. Ela e Rony desceram até o pátio e sentaram na grama, perto do lago. Ficaram em silêncio até Hermione sorrir. - O que houve?- perguntou Rony. - Você está tremendo... Ficando muito vermelho, ele desviou o olhar. Talvez aquele momento fosse o ideal para dizer. - Mione... - Não estrague o momento- ela interrompeu e deitou na grama, ele fez o mesmo- Nunca vamos deixar de ser amigos, não é? - Não... - Você promete?- ela virou-se para olhá-lo. - Eu prometo...- Rony estava começado a ficar vermelho. Hermione colocou sua mão por cima da de Rony e a segurou. - Mesmo que tenhamos que lutar contra Você-Sabe-Quem, nós vamos lutar juntos, nada vai nos separar, não é? Rony não respondeu. Apenas ficou admirando o céu acima deles. Não queria que Hermione lutasse. Não agüentaria se acontecesse alguma coisa a ela. - Mione... Ela começou a rir novamente. - O que houve desta vez?- Rony perguntou emburrado. - Estou imaginando o que vão pensar se nos pegarem aqui...- ela sorriu novamente e Rony corou. - Sabe, Mione... Hermione o olhou e as palavras morreram imediatamente. Nunca conseguia falar direito quando ela o encarava daquela maneira. Ela tirou uma folha do cabelo ruivo dele e o ajeitou. Rony segurou a mão dela, sem conseguir desviar seu olhar. Então Hermione se aproximou dele e o beijou. Para ele, foi mais que uma eternidade a duração daquele beijo e fora o melhor de todos. Hermione se levantou e, muito corada, disse: - Nós nunca vamos nos separar, Rony! E correu até o castelo sorrindo, deixando Rony deitado na grama.  
  
So now, maybe after all these years If you miss me have no fear I'll be here I'll be waiting  
  
Ele abriu os olhos de repente. Deve ter pego no sono enquanto esperava Hermione. Nos seus sonhos sempre lembrava do beijo que ela o dera no 6° ano. Nunca iria esquecer. Olhou o relógio. Já haviam se passado duas horas da hora da entrevista de Hermione. Desesperado, levantou-se e pegou seu casaco mas uma carta em cima de sua mesa o chamou atenção. Estava selada com o emblema do Ministério Americano mas a letra era com certeza de Hermione. Ele abriu rapidamente a carta e leu seu conteúdo.  
  
"Sempre dormindo, Rony! Não quis acordá-lo, mas fiquei feliz em o ver novamente como nos velhos tempos. Se você acordar antes do meu vôo, eu estou no Hotel Califórnia, passe lá para conversarmos. Já reencontrei o Harry, não sabia que ele estava namorando a Ginny. Bem, não vou me demorar. Da sua amiga, Hermione Granger"  
  
Sem dizer onde ia, saiu correndo do Ministério e pegou um táxi trouxa. Sem pagar o que devia para o motorista, pulou do táxi e correu até o hall do hotel. - Gostaria de alguma coisa, Senhor?- perguntou a recepcionista. - Quero saber se Hermione Granger ainda está aqui? - Só um momento...- a mulher pegou um telefone e discou alguns números- Quarto 507, senhor. - Muito obrigado... Rony saiu correndo até o elevador e respirou aliviado quando chegou ao quinto andar no prédio.  
  
This could be the one last chance To make you understand And I just can't let you leave me Once again  
  
503, 504, 506, 507! Finalmente chegara ao quarto onde Hermione estava. Na porta havia um bilhete ("Não atrapalhe") que ele ignorou e bateu. Ninguém atendeu a porta. Bateu novamente e desta vez uma mulher loira e baixa abriu a porta. - Deseja alguma coisa? - Hermione?- ele estranhou. - Ela saiu faz uns dez minutos, querido. Deve estar no hall... Sem agradecer, desceu pelas escadas e chegou ofegando até o hall. A recepcionista o olhou com desgosto, talvez por estar fazendo barulho demais. - Srta. Hermione acabou de pegar um táxi para o aeroporto, senhor- ela disse. - Obrigado! Pegou um táxi e mandou o motorista praticamente "voar" até o aeroporto, seja lá o que isto fosse. Chegaram até o enorme edifício e ele desceu sem pagar outra vez. Correu pelo aeroporto inteiro, sem saber para onde ir ou onde procurar. Quando sentiu-se finalmente derrotado, sentou-se em um banco e fechou os olhos. Já não estava tão atraente para as mulheres, seu cabelo estava todo desarrumado e suas roupas estavam amassadas e sujas. Mesmo assim, uma voz feminina o chamou. - Rony?- ele abriu os olhos. Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e lisos e roupa de advogada estava parada na sua frente com um sorriso. O sorriso de Hermione.  
  
I'd do anything Just to hold you in my arms To try to make you laugh Somehow I can't put you in the past I'd do anything Just to fall asleep with you Will you remember me? 'Cuz I know I won't forget you  
  
- Mione?- ele exclamou. Ela o abraçou ternamente, sem conseguir parar de sorrir. - Como você mudou!- ela exclamou. - E você...- ele disse a olhando- você está ótima! - Obrigado...pensei que não ia acordar a tempo de me ver. Eu estava morrendo de saudades!- ela o puxou e deu outro abraço nele. A sensação de estar perto de Hermione ainda o fazia tremer. - Você está com frio?- ela perguntou sorrindo. - Não, eu estou bem... - Mas me conte como é o trabalho no Ministério... - Mione...- ele disse decidido- Podemos falar de outra coisa? - Claro!- ela respondeu espantada, sentando-se ao lado dele. Ele "desamassou" a carta que estava escrevendo mentalmente e a olhou nos olhos castanhos. Ela não havia mudado nada. - Eu senti muita falta de você, Mione- ele começou, mais trêmulo do que nunca- E eu nunca esqueci de você. Nem por um segundo. Hermione o olhava séria. - Eu não sei desde quando eu sinto isso mas eu sei que eu preciso te falar faz muito tempo, antes que seja tarde demais- ele parou- eu te amo, Mione. Ela o olhou sorridente. - Ah, Rony!- ela exclamou e o abraçou novamente. O abraço se tornou um beijo de reencontro que, mais do que o do 6° ano de Hogwarts, Rony não iria esquecer.  
  
I close my eyes And all I see is you I close my eyes I try to sleep I can't forget you  
  
Hermione voltou para Chicago, mas apenas por um dia, para pedir transferência para Londres. Como ela era a melhor no ramo, eles a transferiram logo em seguida e ela se mudou para o apartamento de Rony. Alguns anos mais tarde eles se casaram e saíam sempre com Harry e Ginny para comemorar os velhos tempos. Rony ainda trabalhava no Ministério e sorria cada vez que olhava a foto de formatura, na foto ele e Hermione estavam de mãos dadas e, de vez em outra, trocavam beijinhos de namorados. Enquanto assinava alguns contratos, Rony brincava com a sua aliança de casamento, que, grifado em ouro, estava escrito "Nós nunca vamos nos separar".  
  
And I'd do anything for you  
  
Eu faço qualquer coisa - Simple Plan  
  
Outro dia está passando Eu estou pensando em você todo o tempo Mas você está por aí E eu estou aqui esperando  
  
Escrevi esta carta na minha cabeça Por que muitas coisas não foram ditas Mas agora você foi E eu não consigo pensar direito  
  
Esta pode ser a última chance De fazer você entender  
  
Eu faço qualquer coisa Apenas para te segurar nos meus braços Para fazer você sorrir De alguma forma eu não consigo te deixar no passado Eu faço qualquer coisa Apenas para cair no sono com você Você vai lembrar de mim? Porque eu sei que não vou te esquecer  
  
Juntos nós quebramos todas as regras Sonhando em sair do colégio E deixar este lugar para nunca mais voltar  
  
Então agora, talvez depois de todos esses anos Se você sente minha falta não tenha medo Eu estarei aqui Eu estarei esperando  
  
Esta pode ser a última chance De fazer você entender E eu não posso apenas deixar você ir Mais uma vez  
  
Eu faço qualquer coisa Apenas para te segurar nos meus braços Para fazer você sorrir De alguma forma eu não consigo te deixar no passado Eu faço qualquer coisa Apenas para cair no sono com você Você vai lembrar de mim? Porque eu sei que não vou te esquecer  
  
Eu fecho meus olhos E tudo o que vejo é você Eu fecho meus olhos Eu tento dormir Eu não consigo te esquecer  
  
E eu faço qualquer coisa por você 


End file.
